Surrender
by Candylovin Fehrian
Summary: Michael needs someone, who will he go to? And will he surrender himself? Pease R&R!


The song is "I Surrender", from Saybia

"You worthless freak, I told you to do the laundry!" Hanks slurred voice droned through the small trailer.

Just a few seconds ago Michael was laying on his bed, replaying the days events. And there was one person who kept coming back, Maria. Although he said he couldn't get attached, he couldn't fool himself. Heck, he already was attached to the little pixie, with her beautiful emerald green eyes and her strawberry blond hair.

He was torn from his thoughts when a rough fist grabbed him by his hair. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Hank coming!

He tried to push the drunk man away, but he was amazingly strong.

"You worthless freak, I told you to do the laundry!"

With that, his fist connected with Michaels cheekbone.

"No wonder nobody loves you, you're nothing!"

Michael tried to get out of his grip, but it was too firm. His scalp was burning and his eye hurt like hell.

Suddenly the drunk man gave a swift kick to the boys abdomen. Michael gasped for air, still trying to get out of his grip. Throwing him through the door of his bedroom, Hank kept swearing at him,

"No wonder your parents left you in the desert, you're good for nothing!"

With a dull thud Michaels head connected with the wall, causing him to see stars for a moment. But he didn't get any time to clear his vision, because he received another punch in his face.

Hank gave him one last kick to his arm, causing a snapping sound, before slumping on the ground and sleeping of his drunken rage.

Michael moaned slightly before stumbling out the squeaking screen door. His feet got caught on a step and he fell on the ground. This brought a wail from his lips, his ribs hurt and he was sure that excuse for a man broke his arm. He could feel the hot blood running from a cut on his head.

'I have to get out of here.' And with that thought he painfully came to his feet and started walking, he didn't seem to notice the rain beginning to fall. He had a destination…

_A million suns are glowing in the night  
Everything is quiet  
Except for all the voices in my head  
That say your name_

Tonight I'm letting go  
About to give in 

"Arrgh," with a frustrated sigh Maria threw her math homework through her tiny room.

"Why can't I get him out of my head? He broke up with me, I should move on. Yes, that's what I'm gonna do, I am moving on… Wait a minute, what if once you've had alien you can't go back? Now he's really ruined me for other men…Who am I kidding, I need my grief relief…"

A small thump caused her to jump.

"Mom? Is that you?"

'No need to panic, it's just the wind or something.' Another thump, closer this time. Maria turned her attention to the window, did she just see something there? Her mom was out of town, it couldn't be her, could it?

Slowly moving to the window, Maria peeked outside. A familiar figure was standing there. 'No way, it couldn't be… could it?'

"M-Michael?" She asked with a little voice. What would he be doing here in the middle of the night?

Michael didn't know what to do, he knew this was the place to go, but now he was here, he didn't know what to do next. He just hurt so badly he couldn't think straight. So he just faced her. His angel.

He heard her gasp when she saw him. 'I must look like shit' he thought.

Maria felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach when she saw Michael.

"O my god, Michael."

With that she reached out to lightly touch his bruised face. She turned her eyes upwards to look into his eyes, and she felt like the wind was knocked out of her when she saw the haunted look in his beautiful brown eyes. Nobody should ever have to wear that look, it was like he wasn't even there. There was only pain, fear and hurt.

But he came to her, and she wasn't about to let whatever made him like this take him away from her. She would be his saviour, but how could she help him? Suddenly, she saw something else in his eyes. Was it really…

It really was. In the depth of his chocolate pools, in all the pain and fear there was a shimmer of something else.

And then she knew, that was why he came to her, she was his salvation. With her, there was something he couldn't feel when he was with the others, hope.

_I surrender myself  
Into the arms of a beautiful stranger  
I surrender myself to you - to you  
I surrender myself  
Into the arms of a beautiful stranger  
I surrender myself to you - to you _

The next thing he knew Michael found himself in the tiny, but comfortable room of Maria DeLuca. Holding his arm firmly against his chest, he tried to sit down on the bed, while Maria was getting towels or something.

'What am I doing here? She doesn't deserve to be burdened by my problems. She should be care free, a small and happy pixie. What was I thinking, I should have gone to Max. Or maybe I should have just left this whole stupid town…'

Those were the thoughts running through a broken Michael Guerin's head. Little did he know, Maria had other things on her mind.

'Who did this to him, why would he come here?' Maria had a hunch about the who, and she knew she would kill him with her bare hands if she saw him.

But the why? Why not go to Max, he could have healed him. Maybe he felt ashamed. But then why go to her? Did he still love her?

Biting her lip she kicked herself for her selfish thoughts. There was a broken man in her room and she was thinking about lovey dovey stuff.

Hurriedly she grabbed some towels and ice for his wounds and ran back to her room.

Man was she lucky her mom was out of town.

Entering her room she stopped suddenly and almost dropped everything she held in her arms. He was standing by the window, ready to bolt. She stopped him with one single word.

"Michael"

"Please don't," came the broken reply.

Maria dropped the towels on the bed and slowly made her way to him. His whole body seemed to go rigid when she was just a few inches away. He leaned his thumping head against the closed window knowing he couldn't leave this girl.

Slowly she reached her hand to touch his arm, a shiver running up his spine. Suddenly his shoulders started heaving and he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Maria gently turned him so she could face him. She almost broke down herself when she saw the tears streaming down his face. Running her hand lovingly over his bruised cheek she gently guided him over to her bed.

Laying down next to him, she took him in her arms and whispered soft words of comfort, while he cried for the first time in his life. While silent tears where running down her cheeks, she held him closer, careful because she didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

"You're safe now, nobody can hurt you, shhh…"

_There is only one bridge left for me  
My heart is almost free  
Beautiful by my side  
But all I think about is you_

And tonight I'm letting go  
About to give in 

After a very long time the sobs became softer, and while still whispering loving words, Maria noticed that his breathing became normal and soon he fell in a deep sleep. Gently stroking his hair Maria also fell asleep, although her dreams were troubled and full of Michael.

_I surrender myself  
Into the arms of a beautiful stranger  
I surrender myself to you - to you  
I surrender myself  
Into the arms of a beautiful stranger  
I surrender myself to you  
_

After a few hours Maria jerked awake with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It took her a few seconds to register the position she was in. 'Michael?'

He was still laying next to her, but she could sense something was wrong. His breath was ragged and he was sweating real bad.

When she touched his forehead she felt something sticky. 'The bleeding should have stopped a long time ago,' she thought. Even in his sleep he still held his arm clenched against his stomach.

'Okay DeLuca, think. Maybe I should try to wake him?'

"Michael, please wake up," she whispered while touching his face.

"Michael, you have to wake up and tell me what's wrong!"

By now she was almost in a frenzy. But Michael didn't wake up. He groaned a little and started coughing.

Maria took the towels that were still laying on the bed and tried to clean the wound on his forehead. When she accidentally touched his arm he groaned again and his eyes opened a little bit.

"M-maria?"

"Yeah, I'm here Michael."

"Hurts," was the only word he managed to choke out, before he started coughing again.

"I need to know where it hurts Michael, please tell me where it hurts," Maria said while still stroking his damp forehead.

"Max" Michael whispered between coughs.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked, knowing Michael would only say that, if it was really serious.

Michael nodded before closing his eyes again.

"Michael, please stay with me! Open your eyes and stay with me!" Maria pleaded with him, but it didn't help, his eyes were closed.

With tears streaming down her face for the second time tonight, she decided to call Max.

After the tenth ring he finally picked up. Maria kept looking at Michael for any signs of life.

"Max?"

"Maria? Do you know what time it is?" Max said, sounding very groggy.

"It's Michael."

That was enough for Max to completely come to his senses.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he's hurt real bad. Max you have to come immediately!" Maria was almost screaming.

"I'm on my way." And with that Max hung up the phone and was out of the house.

Maria turned her attention to Michael who had stopped coughing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes open the slightest bit.

"Michael? You have to stay with us, Max is on his way. Everything will be all right. You will be fine and then you can stay here for a while, cause you can't go back to that sshole who did this to you…"

She saw a surprised look on his face and she continued,

"Lucky guess?"

There was a hint of a smile on his beautiful features before he started closing his eyes again. Somehow Maria had the feeling that if he would close his eyes now, she wouldn't see them open again. So she did the only thing she could think of for the moment, she gave him the gentlest kiss on his slightly opened lips. At first nothing happened, but suddenly she felt a slight movement as his lips responded to the kiss.

Smiling inwardly she pulled back a little and looked in his brown eyes.

"I always knew you were just there for the kissing, Spaceboy."

A small smile formed on his lips and she could see he really tried to keep his eyes open. Suddenly her bedroom door flew open and a tired looking Max was standing there with wide eyes.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and with two large strides he was standing by the bed.

"Hey buddy, what happened?" He asked Michael.

"Got hit by a truck?" Michael quipped with his last strength.

Max looked at Maria and saw her mouth one word. It was the only word needed to fuel Max' anger. 'But not now, I need to heal my friend.' He thought.

Maria saw Max putting his hand over Michaels abdomen. Suddenly it started to glow, Max seemed to be concentrating real hard while moving his hand over other parts of Michaels body. After a couple of minutes he broke the connection and almost fell back.

Maria caught him.

"What was wrong with him Max?" She asked him, knowing it wasn't just a broken arm and a concussion.

"He had internal injuries," Max gasped, "He also had a punctured long and a huge concussion."

Maria was shocked to hear one man could do this to someone who technically was his son. She got a determined look on her face while standing up and walking to the door. Max stopped her.

"Stop, Maria. You should stay with him, not get yourself into trouble."

"I am going to kill him Max. You can't stop me. Look at what he did to my Michael!" She said, with a calm voice.

"Maria" Michaels voice, a lot stronger now, could be heard from the bed. In an instant Maria was at his side. Max took this as his cue to leave. Michael gave him a grateful look and Max nodded before leaving the DeLuca home.

"Please, don't go Maria," Michael pleaded, "he will only hurt you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Michael, you can't go back there."

"I won't," he said, with a soft voice, "Max' dad said something about me living on my own, I think I could do that."

"Ow Michael," Maria said while throwing herself in his arms.

Michael returned the hug with all the force he could muster up. He felt safe now, safer than he had ever felt in his life. He almost felt home…

"I love you so much Michael, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Maria said.

"I love you too," came the soft reply. And Maria smiled, knowing he found his salvation, and meanwhile also finding love.

_  
Who really loves me…?  
You really love me…  
My beautiful stranger…  
You really love me…like I love you _


End file.
